Jane Pocock
/ ) |Marital= |Alias=Arabella |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= Tall |Hair= Brown |Eyes= |Skin= |Nuclear= *Faith Pocock (mother)† Go Tell the Bees That I Am Gone excerpt, "Fanny" *Frances Pocock (sister) |Occupation=Prostitute |Nationality= U.S. American |written=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Jane Pocock was a prostitute from Philadelphia. Personal History Following the death of her parents, and having no way to feed herself or her younger sister Fanny, Jane prostituted herself to earn money. Events of the Novels ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood Jane meets William Ransom in a brothel in Philadelphia in June 1778, shortly after he learns—to his horror—that Jamie Fraser is his father. William pays to spend a night with Jane, in order to save her from a repulsive client Captain Harkness. Harkness comes back to the brothel a few days later, and pays twenty pounds for the maidenhead of Fanny, Jane's little sister. Jane asks her madam to be sent to the room together with Fanny. While Harkness is watching Fanny, Jane cuts his throat. Jane and Fanny run, and leave Philadelphia with the British army. They meet William, and Jane asks him for his protection. William agrees, under the condition that Jane won't be selling herself to anyone—including him—and that she will be William's laundress. He is going to escort her and Fanny to New York, where they will part company. Jane and Fanny leave the British camp the morning after the . William finds them, and they tell him the story of Captain Harkness's death, and that they want to go to New York, but not with the British army. Rachel Hunter then takes the girls to a Quaker settlement, where they should be safe until William makes other arrangements. In January 1779, a friend of Captain Harkness's recognizes Jane and denounces her for the murder. Jane is to be hanged. William tries to speak on her behalf to General Clinton, but futilely. As a last resort, William seeks Jamie Fraser's help. They break into the house where Jane is kept, and find that she has cut her wrists with a broken beer bottle. Personality Physical Appearance Jane was a very pretty girl, quite tall, with soft chestnut hair, a lovely profile; straight-nosed and with a delicate, ripe mouth. She was considered a "fancy piece"—a higher class, more expensive prostitute.''Written in My Own Heart's Blood, Chapter 18. Relationships |-|Frances Pocock= |-|William Ransom= Jane meets William Ransom outside a brothel in Philadelphia in June 1778. Disturbed by the truth about his paternity, William becomes violent with her and storms out of the brothel. The next day, William pays to spend a night with Jane in order to save her from a repulsive client Captain Harkness. A few days later, while Jane and her sister Fanny are leaving Philadelphia with the British army, they meet William again. Jane asks him for his protection. William agrees, under the condition that Jane won't be selling herself to anyone—including him—and that she will be William's laundress. He is going to escort her and Fanny to New York, where they will part company. Jane and Fanny leave the British camp the morning after the Battle of Monmouth. William finds them, and they tell him how Jane killed Captain Harkness before leaving Philadelphia, and that they want to go to New York, but not with the British army. Rachel Hunter then takes the girls to a Quaker settlement, where they should be safe until William makes other arrangements. In January 1779 in Georgia, a friend of Captain Harkness's recognizes Jane and denounces her for the murder. Jane is sentenced to be hanged. Fanny finds William and tells him what has happened. William tries to speak on her behalf to General Clinton, but futilely. As a last resort, William seeks Jamie's help. They break into the house where Jane is kept, and find that she has cut her wrists with a broken beer bottle. Name *'Jane' is the Medieval English form of Jehanne, an Old French feminine form of Iohannes (John),Behind the Name: Jane - accessed 20 June 2016 an English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "Yahweh is gracious".Behind the Name: John - accessed 20 June 2016 *'Eleanora' is the Latinate form of Eleanor,Behind the Name: Eleanora - accessed 20 June 2016 from the Old French form of the Occitan name Aliénor Behind the Name: Eleanor - accessed 20 June 2016 probably a Latinized form of a Germanic name of unknown meaning.Behind the Name: Aenor - accessed 20 June 2016 *'Pocock' a variant of Peacock,Behind the Name Surnames: Pocock - accessed 30 May 2016 from the Middle English words pecok and pocok which mean "peacock". It was originally a nickname for a proud or haughty person.Behind the Name Surnames:Peacock - accessed 30 May 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Deceased characters Category:American characters